Coop Halliwell
Coop was a Cupid and the husband to Phoebe Halliwell. The two of them have three beautiful daughters. Biography Cupids are a race of magical beings, associated with Love. In 2006, Coop was sent down by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life. To do so Coop gave her advices, and he even took her to the past to see her past loves - Drake dè Mon, Dex, Cole, even P. Russell's seductee, Anton, so that she could trust Love again and see all of the happiness Love brings. It was forbidden for Cupids to love just like it was with Whitelighters to date or marry their charges. That was until Piper and Leo. Little by little, they begin to develop feelings for each other, but hid them to save themselves from trauma. And at first Phoebe did not admit her love for Coop, but further along she started to admit it to herself. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop due to the trauma they put her through over the years. As adult Wyatt said to his aunt and uncle, "It wasn't, and it will not be, a forbidden love." He also accidently said "Uncle Coop!" very loudly when he entered the Halliwell living room! The couple were later married by an Angel of Destiny -- at the newly-regained Magic School -- and was last seen rushing Phoebe off for the birth of their third daughter, while Billie tended to their two other girls. Powers Being a Cupid, Coop has a plethora of powers at his disposal, such as Fading, Immortality and Empathy however with the power of his ring he is able to do much more. In the series finale, future Wyatt and Chris tell Phoebe that in the future, all she needs to do is think about Coop to bring him to her, something that even retains in 2006, probably happened after they admitted their love to each other. Coop's Ring's Powers Coop demonstrated that with his ring he was able to control time, freezing it when needed and using it to travel through time to find love. In addition when trying to open Phoebe's heart to love, with his ring Coop was able to see how blocked Phoebe's heart really was. It should be noted that his ring probably has the same powers as the previous Cupid's. Notable Family * Phoebe Halliwell - Wife * Piper Halliwell - Sister-in-law * Leo Wyatt - Brother-in-law * Paige Matthews - Sister-in-law * Henry Mitchell - Brother-in-law * Prue Halliwell - Sister-in-law * Phoebe's Daughters- Daughters * Wyatt, Chris Halliwell & Henry Mitchell, Jr. - Nephews * Melinda Halliwell & the Mitchell Twins - Nieces * Victor Bennett - Father-in-law * Patty Halliwell - Mother-in-law Notes * In 2000, Phoebe traveled back in time with her sisters to save a very powerful good witch baby from an evil witch. It was Halloween that day when she was told that an apple peel in water will take the form of the letter of her true love's name. It was a "C," which at that time was considered to be Cole. This prediction does come to pass though, as Coop is revealed to be her true love. Traveling Through Time to View Phoebe's Past Loves Image:Coopphoebe100.jpg|Outside Phoebe's Loft Image:Cooppho3.jpg|Talking about love Image:Coppho4.jpg|Coop activates his Ring Image:Cooppho5.jpg|Using his Ring's power Image:Cooppho6.jpg|Phoebe is uncertain about going to the past Image:Cooppho7.jpg|Travelling through time Image:Cooppho8.jpg|Back in the 1920's Image:Cooptime2.jpg|Coop laughs as they watch Russell and Anton Image:Cooptime1.jpg|Russell and Anton Kiss Image:Cooppho10.jpg|Phoebe covers Coop's eyes Image:Coopphoebee12.jpg|Watching Past Phoebe and Drake Image:Coopphoebes13.jpg|Past Phoebe and Drake Kissing Image:CoopphoebeCole.jpg|Watching past Phoebe vanquish her love, Cole Image:Cooplove10.jpg|Consoling Phoebe during Cole's vanquish Image:Cooplove11.jpg|Watching Cole being vanquished Image:Cooplove.jpg|Phoebe and Jason Image:Cooplove2.jpg|Phoebe held by Jason Image:Cooplove3.jpg|Jason kisses Phoebe Image:Cooplove4.jpg|Les Image:Coopelise.jpg|Phoebe and Elise talking about Les Image:Cooplove5.jpg|Phoebe and Drake dance Image:Cooplove7.jpg|Phoebe and Drake kiss Image:Cooplove8.jpg|The Journey is complete Appearances Coop has appeared in a total of 7 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 8 - :Engaged And Confused :Generation Hex :The Torn Identity :The Jung And The Restless :Gone With The Witches :Kill Billie Vol. 2 :Forever Charmed Category:Magical beings Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Angels